President Snow, what you didn't know
by eskiimo
Summary: This is just a short story I wrote for an assignment about President Snow when he was younger, sort of an insight to why he is the way he is. Feel free to R&R as it makes me feel special :) Ciao!


PRESIDENT SNOW, WHAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW.

I collapsed onto my bed as venomous thoughts began to spin webs in my head.

Traitors… the whole lot of them. People from the districts were vermin that needed to be exterminated.

Finally I understood why the whole of the Capitol loved the Hunger games - because it resulted in the death of at least 23 of the barbaric monsters.  
I flipped over in my bed in frustration and tried desperately to escape into the world of oblivion, but sleep eluded me for a while. When it finally came, her face was there. Haunting not only my waking thoughts, but it would seem my unconscious thoughts as well.

"Snow!" she called out to me as she pranced around on the stone wall at the edge of the Capitol, her laughter drifting down and wrapping around me. Her laugh was so infectious, so much so that I found myself joining in on her gaiety. As I climbed up to join her, she began dancing further away from me, taunting me as I ran to keep up, laughing the whole way until finally her face transformed into something disgustingly ugly. The once sunny and cloudless day suddenly changed into a more chilling weather. I began to turn back, scared of what was happening; but suddenly I was surrounded by a sea of district people, all clawing at me.

With a start I sat up, drenched in sweat from the nightmare. Her smile haunted me even further as I shut my eyes. Realising sleep would not come to me without a fight; I got up and went out to get some fresh air.

Walking around, my mind couldn't help but wander to that first day I had met her. Her… Mags… I shuddered. I couldn't even think of her name without that bone chilling feeling.

I shook my head in an attempt to get her out of my head.

My thoughts so distracted me that I didn't even hear the hurried footsteps following me, or even the person calling out my name. Finally, breathless, they caught up and grabbed my attention.

"Nereus?" I was shocked, the old man was clearly in pain from his laborious effort to catch up to me with only one good leg.

"Wait..." he struggled to catch his breath, I slowly led him to a seat on the side of the road, purposefully choosing one hidden under a tree.

"Thank-you Snow" he said as he finally began to breathe normally. "There is something you must know, it's Mags..."

I raised my hand in silent protest. I didn't want to hear more lies. "I know all I need to know Nereus, please..."

The old man scoffed and jabbed my side with his walking stick. "Did your mother teach you no manners boy?... As I was saying... Mags had nothing to do with what the others did."

I shook my head in disagreement, "She told me herself. The words slithered out of her traitorous mouth." Why was I even wasting my time with Nereus? He was an old man from district 4, and he was a part of the silent uprising, which meant he was included in my new hate for them all. He tried to protest, but I didn't give him the chance. I quickly stood and briskly walked back home.

After my encounter with Nereus, the last words Mags had spoken to me swirled around, and my anger rose again.

"Was it all a big joke to you!?"

"NO! of course not! in the beginning I had every intention to just follow the plan and learn secrets, but it's more than that now, Corio... you know me..." she reached out her hand, I retreated from her touch, disgusted.

"I trusted you!" I had shouted at her.

"Corio, please, just listen." she had pleaded, but not this time. I had done enough listening to last me a life time.

"Listen! what good has listening done me? You dare come here and admit your disgusting plots and then have the audacity to ask me for help!" I was shaking with anger now, I had to grip hard onto a chair, it was all I could do to not wring her neck.

"Corio... please, I'm trying to warn you..."

"WARN ME!? you have! I know never to trust a disgusting, lowly, district person EVER AGAIN!" my anger was getting the better of me, I saw only red. For a split second, my anger ebbed as I saw hot tears well up in her eyes. "Just leave."

Without a glance back, Mags left. If only she had never been born, or better yet, had been murdered for her treason, then maybe my life wouldn't be this jumbled mess.

I had led her straight to the hidden tunnel, and she went running back to show her little group of rebels.  
Of course this resulted in all sorts of havoc. My father being a game maker, had top secret information hidden in our mansion. In the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, the rebels sneaked in, ran rampant in all the office rooms and stole every last bit of information.

Today was the court hearing for my father's lack of smarts. It was all blamed on him and his inability to keep anything safe. I knew what the outcome would be, people were executed for things far less than losing top secret information. Just last week a man was executed for stealing a pair of fashionable shoes. My mother refused to leave her room.

Needing to get my mind off things I flicked on the television.

The reaping was on, finally, a bit of happiness for my day.

They had just called out the tributes for District three. Next was District four. I stiffened as I saw familiar faces. When the female tribute was called out, I almost didn't believe it. Surely my mind had been focusing too much on her the past few days that it had simply conjured her name over the real tribute. Sadly, it was not to be, I watched in horror as Mags boldly made her way up to the stage. Mags was going to die, there was no denying it. No girl had ever won the hunger games. Storming out of the room, not even bothering to turn the television off, I marched into my room and slammed my door. Throwing anything and everything at the wall to release my cauldron of emotions. No solace came to me. Finally, defeated, I slumped down to the floor.

Wasn't this what I had wanted? Hadn't I wished her dead?

Now that it was here, there was nothing left to be done.

Curse the Districts and their conniving ways, never again would I be fooled. Never again would I bare my heart so openly.

Until my last breath, I vow to make every last one of them suffer the way I am.

I am going to squash them all like ants.


End file.
